The Magic Touch
by Once Upon a Femmeslash
Summary: moresparklesplz: "There should a fanfiction where Emma and Snow don't get sent to FTL and instead Regina tries to touch Emma to magic." This is that fic.
1. Chapter 1

Idea from of tumblr. I just kinda ran with it. "There should a fanfiction where Emma and Snow don't get sent to FTL and instead Regina tries to touch Emma to magic."

* * *

"Sheriff Swan!"

Emma began to turn but froze and shivered as the mayor's fingers grazed the back of her neck.

"Your tag was hanging out."

Emma gazed perplexedly at the mayor's retreating figure.

* * *

"Sheriff Swan!"

"Yes?"

Regina held out a small folder. "Henry's academic records. I believe that if you are to be a part of his life you should be constructive and involved in more than just playtime. Look them over, his next parent-teacher conference is next week. I fully expect you to be in attendance if you wish to take him to that Demolition Ralph you mentioned."

Emma couldn't help but feel like the brush of the mayor's index finger against hers was intentional as the folder exchanged hands. However, she quickly dismissed the idea.

* * *

"Sheriff Swan!"

Emma felt herself yanked backwards a second before Pongo rushed past, followed by a panting Archie.

After she had regained her footing she noticed that the mayor did not release her grim on the blonde's upper arm until Emma gave her a pointed look.

"You really should be more careful."

* * *

Emma was relaxed, lounging on the sofa with an arm draped over Henry's shoulder as she explained to her son what was going on in the election coverage they were watching. She was a little surprised when Regina's hand smoothed down the back of their son's hair before her arm came to rest over the sheriff's own, but she said nothing.

* * *

After Henry had been coaxed into bed with the promise of being woken "as soon as we know about California and Florida" Emma stepped up next to his bed and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, earning a sleepy smile. She was hardly even surprised when Regina appeared behind her and placed a hand on the small of the blonde's back before leaning in for her own kiss and earning her own sleepy smile. What surprised her a bit more, though, was that as the pair pulled away from the bed to turn off the light and exit the room Regina's hand remained casually around Emma's waist.

As soon as they were into the hallway Emma grasped Regina's hand in her own.

"What are you doing? What was that back there, that PDA? What's with all the touching lately?"

Regina sighed before extracting her hand. "This," she explained as an apple appeared in her palm "is metaphorically my magical ability since the curse broke and magic was released into Storybrooke."

She snatched the fruit out of Emma's grasp as the blonde made a grab for it. "This," she said, tossing the apple to Emma, "is what I'm able to do while or immediately after maintaining physical contact with you."

Emma barely avoided a crushed toe and sticky boots as a large watermelon fell into her arms. She looked at it with a measure of confusion. "You stopped me to fix my hair so you could conjure fruit?"

Regina rolled her eyes with a huff. "That was _metaphorical_. It symbolized how my powers increase greatly upon physical contact with you. Remember how the portal wasn't working until you grasped my arm?"

"Yeah, that dementor was _creepy_," she replied as she cradled the watermelon against her with one arm and knocked on it with the other.

"Wraith," Regina corrected dryly.

"Okay, so you've been leeching magic off me for days without asking?" Emma inquired.

Regina rubbed the back of her neck. "Well when you put it that way it..."

Emma cut her off. "I'm not mad or anything. It can continue. Conjure all the watermelons you want, as long as you're doing it for good and not evil."

Regina couldn't resist a jab. "Aww, no evil fruit?"

Emma responded seriously "Fruits are good. _Vegetables_ are evil. But that's not the point. You can continue using me as a magic wand or whatever, but I have one condition. Well, two."

Regina's mind immediately went to all sorts of things the sheriff might extort, but her fears were unfounded.

"One: I move in here. It's gotten unbearably gushy at Mary Margaret's with David around, and it's a little sketch for a 28-year-old with a kid and a steady job to be living with her parents. I'd be right here for Henry, and I'd be around for magical duties too. You have like half a dozen extra rooms anyway. I want the one with the built-in bookshelves."

Regina nodded slowly. "I do believe this would be in Henry's best interests, provided you and I can conduct ourselves civilly. Your second demand?"

"A phoenix."

"A phoenix?"

"A phoenix." Emma set the watermelon down at her feet and crossed her arms. "I want a pet phoenix."

"Emma, just because magic has come doesn't mean all of the magical creatures of the other land can be found here as well. There aren't any phoenixes in Storybrooke."

"Can't you magic one out of thin air like you did the apple?"

"That's different, a phoenix is a living, breathing creature. But I tell you what. If you bring me a bird you like I can imbue it with many of the attributes of the phoenix."

Emma's eyes lit up. "That's better actually! This is going to be so cool!" She started down the stairs at a breakneck pace. "I'm going to get a swan. Emma Swan is going to have a flaming swan!"

By the time Regina reached the bottom of the stairs Emma had shrugged into her jacket and had her keys in hand. The brunette rolled her eyes. "Sheriff Swan, might I remind yo that it is eleven o'clock at night? And where exactly are you planning to locate this swan?"

Emma stopped for a moment to think before snapping her fingers. "The shelter! David found some ducks the other day! Could you turn a duckling into a swan?"


	2. Chapter 2

Continued, and the next day too. Must be a kind of record. Don't come to expect this timeliness though, it's rather anomalous for me.

I'm thinking this story may have a couple more chapters in it. Any suggestions?

* * *

"She's moving in? Is this like... April Fools?"

"Henry, it's November."

"Do you not want me to?"

"No, I mean, yes! I want you to move in! This is so cool I just... She tried to poison you, and now you're moving in. Not that... It's just a little... I'm confused but excited!"

Regina smoothed Henry's hair with a smile as Emma tried to use her hand to stifle her laughter.

Henry crossed his arms and regarded Emma with a vaguely hostile gaze. "Are you laughing at me?"

Emma's laughter only intensified, and Henry fixed her with a glare until she reigned in her hysterics. "Sorry, I just... You look just like your mom."

Regina let her hair fall across her eyes and partially hide her face as she grinned.

"Okay but seriously, you're moving in? In here, with us?"

"_Yes_. I've claimed the room with the built-in bookshelves."

"Where Mom keeps the extra dining table chairs? I've made forts in there so many times."

Emma snapped and pointed a finger to Henry. "We're doing that this afternoon, right after you get home from school."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Be sure to wash and fold the sheets when you're finished."

"Who says you're not invited? It'll be so much easier to keep the ceiling from drooping with magic!"

* * *

Henry off to school, Emma and Regina sat at the counter at Granny's for breakfast before work. Well, Emma anyway.

"Is that seriously all you're having for breakfast? Coffee? No wonder you can't do magic without me, you have no energy!"

Regina set down her mug and fixed Emma with a glare. "Yes, this is my breakfast, if only because coffee has a higher caffeine content than tea. I'll need it to stay awake today after you dragged me off to the shelter at midnight last night only to find it locked."

"I don't get why it was locked, who's going to steal a stray cat? But anyway, you know what has energy? Food. Your body processes like glucose and protein and stuff to make ATP, which you use to do stuff. Like sign things. And breathe."

Regina gave Emma her best "are you serious?" look. "Yes, if I skip breakfast I will run out of adenosine triphosphate and cease to breathe."

"Okay, forget about that. You were getting on to me for ordering pancakes and putting syrup on them because they're 'not healthy'. You know what's unhealthier? Eating _nothing_ for breakfast. Here, have my eggs."

"Your eggs are the only nutritious part of your breakfast! You eat them!"

"You need to eat something. Most important meal of the day and everything."

"Fine." Regina placed a hand on Emma's leg under the table and waved her hand over the counter. Emma's hot chocolate turned into orange juice and an apple appeared next to Regina's coffee. "I'll eat the apple if you at least drink the orange juice."

"Eat some toast too and you've got a deal."

Regina grimaced. "Let's not make _deals_. Compromise?"

"Compromise."

Regina meant to wave Ruby over to order her toast, but the waitress was busy so Granny made her way over.

Emma picked up her mug of orange juice. "Does it have pulp? I hate pulp."

"No pulp." Regina murmured to Emma as Granny appeared. "I would like a slice of wheat toast," she addressed the older woman, who retreated to the kitchen with a nod.

A minute later Granny returned to the counter with two triangles of buttered toast and some unsolicited advice. "Some of the more closed-minded people around here might have a problem with it, but I just want to let you two know I support you all the way. Henry's better off with the both of you."

Regina fixed the woman with a curious stare. "How did you know Emma was moving in?"

Granny chuckled. "Renting the U-Haul already, huh? Power to ya. I'm glad this land did the right thing last night in letting people like you get married, if you want to. Nothing should stand in the way of true love." With a wink Granny left to wipe down a table.

Regina turned to Emma, question on her tongue, and found her laughing into her pancakes.


End file.
